One Girl Revolution
by Skullduggery91
Summary: Amora, the daughter of Chance and Mina, has a lot on her plate, being the daughter or a SWAT Kat and all. But when her Dad and Uncle go missing, it's up to her to save them and the world!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The sun began to rise over the buildings of Megakat City as kats began to leave their homes and cars made their way on to the street to start a normal day, however, in Megakat City Hospital, life for two kats was never going to be the same. Chance Furlong could feel warmth spread through his chest as he heard the wail of the kitten. He glanced over at his wife who smiled tiredly at him. A nurse placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Mr. Furlong, you may want to go into the waiting room...we've got quite the crowd out there." she advised and Chance nodded, making his way down the halls. He stopped before opening the doors, seeing his and Mina's family waiting anxiously for the news. They talked to one another, trying to relieve the tension that to him seemed to radiate through the small room It was clear to see that they were awaiting him to give them news that would send them into a joyous chorus of congratulations or somber condolences. Chance's gaze turned to a small brown kat who sat in one of the plastic seats across from the doors. His head was bowed as he fiddled nervously with his paws. A black she-kat walked up, coffee in her hands.

It made him realize that Jake and Trish had been at the hospital the entire time. He recalled Jake's panicked voice over the phone to let him know that they had taken Mina to the hospital.

Jake took the coffee and wrapped his paw around Trish's playing idly with her engagement ring. It had been a tough road for Jake and Trish. For a while Chance wasn't sure they would make it, but as usual, Jake surprised him with the news that they were getting married. In fact, their wedding date was quickly approaching. Thinking that he had let them all wait enough, Chance pushed through the doors, smiling at all the nervous faces.

"It's a she-kat." he announced, "Min and the baby are fine." Just like that the room around him exploded into happy cheers as relatives ran up to the new father. He received some kisses on the cheek, tons of hugs. He even found a congratulatory cigar pushed in his pocket when he managed to escape. He chuckled shaking his head slightly as his fingers met it.

He came to a room and sighed a smile coming across his face as he slowly pushed the door open and saw Mina lying in the bed, their daughter wrapped in a blanket in her arms. Chance approached the bed, lowering himself into the nearby chair. "Hey Beautiful." he whispered and Mina smiled slightly shaking her head. She knew she looked anything but beautiful her now short hair was sweaty and she was sure she had dark circles under her eyes. She opened her mouth to protest when Chance reached over and kissed her.

"You are the most beautiful, smart, and amazing she-kat in the whole world and that's why I love you." He told her and Mina smiled, her cheeks turning a spectacular shade of red, "And our daughter is the prettiest kitten I have ever seen."

"Alright," Mina smirked, her face still red, "I'll give you those brownie points, Tough Guy." Chance laughed quietly as he moved some some fur from his daughters eyes.

"She seems so fragile..."

"Yeah...I almost don't want to go home...I'm scared I'll break her." she admitted and Chance nodded.

"What are we going to name her?" he questioned and Mina leaned back against the pillows staring into the kitten's face. A small smile began to curve the corners of her mouth as she looked at Chance, her green eyes sparkling.

"Amora." she answered. Chance looked thoughtfully at the kitten her arms. He found himself nodding as he repeated the name.

"I like it...our little Amora..."


	2. I wear a Disguise

Chapter 1: I wear a Disguise

A loud beeping noise filled the small bedroom. With a groan a paw reached out from under the mounds of pillows fumbling a bit on the dresser, trying to find the source of the noise. When it didn't find the alarm clock a head soon appeared. A golden brown teenage she-at looked at the offending machine with as much hatred she could muster before slamming her fist down on it. She smiled a bit when it went into snooze mode. She then proceeded to curl back under the blankets, ignoring the sun that was filtering through the curtains.

"Amora!" she groaned, she knew that voice, it belonged to her mother.

"I'm up..." she lied, trying to sound awake, but failing miserably. On the other side of the door, Mina just shook her head as she walked down into the kitchen. She saw Chance sitting at the table, coffee in front of him and a newspaper in his paws. He was dressed in his regular blue jumpsuit ready to work in the garage, his red cap as usual placed backwards on his head. She made her way over to her husband, pecking his cheek.

"Good morning." she greeted.

"Morning." came the reply, he looked up to see a amused look on her face. He rolled his eyes slightly, "What?"

"Oh nothing, your daughter just doesn't want to get up this morning." she answered going to the stove. Chance laughed as he got up making his way to the door.

"Remember, years ago, we couldn't wait for that sleeping in past nine stage?" he called and Mina had to giggle a bit.

Chance walked up the stairs of the house, they had made it larger to fit their large family. When Jake and Trish were married they had a son at least ten years later named Brian. He found himself staring at the door wrapping on it, he could hear a groan from the other side followed by a 'go away'. With a smirk he pushed the door open quietly walking over to the bed. He gripped the blue bedsheets, pulling them off in one swift motion. Amora yelped at the loss, desperately groping from the blankets that had vanished.

"Up and at 'em, Ammy." Chance crowed walking over to the curtain and pulling it open to bring in all the sunlight. Amora groaned ducking her head under the pillow.

"Daaaaaad." she whined, pushing at the hands that were shaking her slightly.

"No, 'Daaaaaad', come on, you're gonna be late for school." he chasisted lightly, feeling triumphant when she finally sat up, blonde fur and hair messy, her large night shirt hung off one of her shoulders.

"Okay, I'm up...I'll be down in like ten minutes." she stated, causing her father to nod as he left the room closing the door. He walked back into the kitchen and noticed Brian sitting at the table along with Jake. Trish had already left to go to work.

"Morning." the two brown toms said in perfect unison. It caught Chance by surprise before he nodded at them.

"Morning."

"Jake how do you want your eggs this morning?" Mina questioned from the stove.

"Scrambled's fine...same for Bri too."

"Dad, I don't like eggs!" Brian began and Jake shook his head.

"You've got to start eating healthy. No more junk food." Chance had to hold in a laugh when Brian's face began to pale, mouth hanging open and blue eyes wide as eh stared at his father in absolute horror.

"N...No more junk food?" he questioned brokenly, Jake nodded sipping his coffee, "But Dad, junk food is one of the main food groups for kids, you can't tell me that you never ate bad! Come on...please!"

"No, just stay off junk food for a while...your dentist said so, kiddo."

"What does the squirt have cavities or something?" Amora questioned as she came into the room. Brian twisted around in his chair, making a face at the she-cat. Amora returned the look. Chance chuckled as Mina handed him a cup of coffee.

"Now that's an attractive face." she teased, causing Amora to pout. Mina put the plate of eggs on the table watching the cats split it amongst themselves. She then ran upstairs to get changed for work.

"So what cars are you working on today?" Amora questioned, Chance shrugged. He never thought for a moment that he would have a tread head for a daughter. Not that he didn't mind. He just wished that maybe she would be a bit girly...then again he did marry Mina. She was anything but the normal she-kats he had dated before.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. No sports cars unfortunately." he sighed watching his daughter default slightly. She loved the sports cars. He never told her about the birthday present he was making for her in his personal garage. He had found a sports car in the junk yard and was busy trying to bring it back to life.

"Awwww...well I gotta get to school..." Amora sighed as she grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. Chance escorted her to the door, giving her hug.

"Have a good day at school, Princess. I'll be by to pick ya up."

"Okay Dad!" she grinned as a bus pulled up to the entrance of the salvage yard.

Amora found her seat on the bus with a sigh. It was in the back near the window. None of the other teens bothered her too much, and she liked it that way. She pulled out a book and began reading, ignoring all the other kats around her. She didn't even dress like the other kats, most of her clothes were hand-me-downs from her cousins...all of which were huge...inheriting more of the Furlong gene than she did. Her current favorite outfit was baggy beige cargo pants and a black tank-top. Most of the other kats she knew dressed in frills and pink, blues, and other bright colors. She moved some of her blonde hair from her face ignoring the snickers coming from a group of she-kats.

"Hey Amora...how's life at the junkyard going?" Amora took a deep breath, she really didn't want to deal with the bullies. "Hey Ari, look, I'm not in the mood for your stupidity today...so let's not even start today, alright?" and just like her mother, she had a short fuse with jerks. She remembered her dad telling her about the time, her mom knocked out his ex and her new boyfriend in a diner. Already Amora could feel her paws begin to turn into fists. The she-kat across from her's face twisted slightly in shock as well as disgust. Amora watched as Ari turned on heel, and walked off nose in the air. She snorted reaching in to grab her books. So far it was just another day in the 'office' as she walked into her english class.

She found herself a half hour in trying to concentrate on Ms. Furson's correct usage of a comma in a sentence but found it extremely difficult as the plump old-she kat before her talked in a monotone drawl. Just as Amora began to nod off the bell rung and she flew out into the quick pace highway of teens. Some getting on, some exiting the crowd to go to their classroom. It was order in chaos, and Amora liked it that way.

When the final bell of the day rung, Amora quickly left the room, trying to make it out of the school before Ari and her harpies managed to find her. She stepped out of the brick building with a sigh, fresh air filled her lungs as she spotted her father's truck, and Chance having the driver's seat tilted back as he caught up on some sleep. She walked over and opened the door watching as the older kat managed to wake himself up. He smiled a bit tiredly at his daughter.

"Hey Princess, how was your day?" he questioned and Amora shrugged.

"Same old, same old. How about you?"

"Same old, same old...you ready to try and fly on your own tonight?" he questioned as they pulled out of the school parking lot. Amora's face brightened as she turned to make sure her father wasn't joking in the matter. She had been practicing flying since she was 12. Never had Chance let her go out on her own.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. You'll be flying solo tonight."

"What about Mom?" she questioned, her mother hated the idea of her daughter becoming a future SWAT Kat. Mina had forbid Amora from flying and Chance from teaching it to her. So father and daughter put their head together and decided that they would fly whenever Mina had to close the shop, or work late.

"She's closing tonight." Chance answered.

"Yes!"

"But you have to do your homework first." at this Amora sagged against the seat.

"What? No, Dad, come on. Really?"

"We're already doing something your mother specifically told us not to do...and between you and me, I do not want to sleep on the couch...or get hit in the face...because...your mom has made grown kats cower when she's angry...and I do not want to face her wrath if you end up failing school because you were flying."

"Daaaad..." Amora whined and Chance shook his head.

"Sorry Kiddo...plus...I don't want to see you fail school...you wanna be smart dontcha? You wanna go to college. I never got to do that, and look where I'm working. What engineering I got, was from the Enforcers...and Jake. He went to college and stuff...graduated young and came to the academy. Trust me baby girl, you don't want this. I really lucked out. I met Jake, married your mom..."

"I know Dad." Amora began as they pulled into the salvage yard. Chance just smiled as the truck rolled to a stop and Amora hopped out of the truck trotting to the house. He knew that Amora was upstairs doing her homework. She was such a good kid. He never had to worry about her getting involved with the wrong people. She was too smart for that. Warmth spread through his chest, as he realized that he was extremely proud of his daughter. He had always let her know that he was proud of her. "I'm proud of you kiddo!" he called, feeling the warmth in his chest that came with it.

"Thanks Dad!" came the reply.

**I just want to thank everyone that reviewed! It's really good to be back! So, please review, and if you want to see something happen in the story, leave me a PM or a review and I'll do my best to put it in! **


End file.
